The present invention relates to an improved plastic-bonded explosive.
The currently available plastic bonded explosives, although adequate for many applications, are limited in thermal stability to around 300.degree. F. In full scale detonation studies they yield about the same jet velocities, jet patterns and over pressures as the well-known Composition B, a British developed composition during the period between World Wars I and II and which was standardized by the United States in World War II. It has been a desirable and worthwhile goal to improve the plastic bonded types and still retain the desirable physical properties of Composition B. The present formulation provides an explosive with improved thermal stability, shrinkage, and crack resistance over those currently known. It is the general object of this invention to provide an improved explosive for missile warheads which can be cast in larger dimensions and which does not crack during production.